1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to card edge connectors.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Developments
Various card edge connectors are known in the art in which the front edge of a printed wiring board is inserted in a longitudinal groove of the insulated housing. Adjacent that groove there are a plurality of contacts with arcuate conductive sections arranged in side by side relation adjacent the groove so that conductive pads on the printed wiring board contact the arcuate sections of the contacts as the board is inserted into the groove. Such edge card connectors may employ latches for locking the printed wiring board into the connector.
In such arrangements the printed wiring board must be firmly affixed in the connector. A continuing need, therefore, exists for improved latches for firmly and efficiently affixing the wiring board in the connector.
Another problem which may occur with such devices is that the contact elements may be overstressed as the printed wiring board is inserted into the groove, resulting in a loss of contact normal force. A need, therefore, exists for a means of preventing such overstressing of the contact elements.
Another problem involves the fact that a large number of side by side contacts must be inserted into the housing and securely retained therein, in a manner that does not impart undue stress on the housing and yet resists forces that would tend to push the contacts out of the housing. A need, therefore, exists for means of providing optimum insertion and retention of the contacts in the housing.